The Impossible Crossover Part 1: Epic Fail
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All Twilight was trying to do was simply expand her ability with the old fashioned teleportation spell to gain the ability to teleport at great distances. Things go horribly wrong and she, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mareuscript, Angel, and Appletech are trapped in a world hopping loop.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let me say something. This story is the absolute most difficult story I've ever attempted writing! If you're going to leave a critical review, please make it a _constructively_ critical review! There will be several parts to this story that will be categorized as a crossover between the world the characters are leaving, and the world they are going into. Another thing, there are a TON of ocs in this full story, all of which are really just ocs belonging to myself and two of my friends. Every oc already has their information filled in. I'll leave links to each of the parts as the story goes. Don't forget to sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story~ :D**


	2. Epic Fail

Twilight, Mareuscript, Applejack, and Appletech searched through the pages of the books in the library. "What exactly are we looking for again, mom?" the teen unicorn asked, lifting another book in her orange magical aura.

"I was wondering the same thing." the country pony sighed, looking through the pages. "I don't know much about this fancy magic stuff."

"We're looking for the teleportation spell." the alicorn answered hastily, flapping her wings to get a book on a high shelf.

To this, the orange earth pony lifted her Macintosh apple green gaze from the book to her friend. "You already know that spell." she huffed.

"Yes, I do," the purple alicorn answered quickly, snatching another book from the shelf with her magic and fluttering down to the ground, opening the book with an intense, concentrated dark purple gaze. "but not the long distance one. I need to be able to get between Canterlot and Ponyville in mere seconds."

"...Why?" the Granny Smith green teen pegasus asked, crossing her hooves with an arched brow of confusion as she fluttered down with a book in her teeth.

"So that Mareuscript and I don't have to move back to Canterlot, therefore, no need to break up the Elements of Harmony."

Mareuscript groaned. "Mom, you put the elements back in the Tree of Harmony, like, forever ago with everyone else, remember?"

"That doesn't mean we won't need them again!" Twilight shouted.

"...Fine, you're the all powerful princess, and I'm just a simple unicorn that makes up stories. What would I know of common sense?..." the unicorn groaned sarcastically as she flipped a book open to a random page, her blue eyes widening at the spell they searched for. "Hey, mom, I think I found it." she called.

The pink magic aura overlapped the orange one of the teenager's and the book was taken by the princess. The earth pony, pegasus, and unicorn all three huddled the alicorn to see the page for themselves in curiosity. "It looks really complicated, even for you." Mareuscript stated in uncertainty as the other two ponies looked over at her in worry, to which the princess ignored. "You sure about this?"

"As sure as I'm a Princess." she answered confidently.

"No offense Twilight," Appletech sighed. "but you still don't really know what being a princess means."

"Tech is right." Applejack stated in concern. "If you're sure, you know we'll be behind you every step of the way, but...I don't know...I smell a rotten apple."

"Calm down Applejack." the alicorn smiled calmly. "I'm a princess, and I represent the harmonic element of magic. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly, there was a scream that gradually grew louder until something crashed through the window. The red unicorn and green pegasus looked down to see the purple pegasus on the floor, her wings flattened as well as the rest of her form. "Angel?" Mareuscript and Appletech called, helping their friend back to her hooves.

The green pegasus looked at the purple teen in worry. "Are you alright?"

The unicorn couldn't help but look up at the hole left in the roof of the library, much less keep in her sigh of annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Mare." the crash landing pegasus chuckled in apology with the unicorn's old nickname as she shook the twigs out of her mane. "Mom wanted me to help her with a new trick she had, and...let's just say, it didn't go quite as planned."

"Angel!" the said pegasus called for her fillie, catching the attention of the three teen ponies in the room. "Angel! Where'd you go?!"

"Here mom!" Angel called up. Soaring through the hole to land gracefully was the blue mare with a mane that shined with all the colors of the rainbow.

All the commotion didn't go unnoticed by the purple mare as she narrowed her purple dagger-like eyes at the newest coming pegasus. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted. "As you can see, I'm TRYING to cast this spell!"

"Egghead stuff?" she asked, hovering over to the alicorn. "Let me see!"

"Would you just get out so I can see if I can do this?!" Twilight commanded as she turned away from the hovering blue mare, looking back at the book in her magical aura.

"But I wanna see!" Rainbow whined. "Besides, why do AJ, Tech, and Mare get to see when Angel and I don't?!"

Applejack narrowed her green eyes as she approached the colorful pegasus. "Quit you're whining!" she commanded. "We actually came to help her find the spell she needed, while you were off flying loops in the clouds!"

"We're pegasi." Rainbow stated in her defense. "It's what pegasi are meant to be doing all day."

"Both Angel and Fluttershy are pegasi, and they both rather the ground, like normal ponies!"

"Angel's just a late bloomer. She'll learn to like the sky. Fluttershy had a few bad experiences in Cloudsdale. She's a lost cause."

"I'm a pegasus, and I still came." Appletech stood by her sister.

"That's cause you're whole family is made up of earth ponies." the rainbow maned mare brushed off casually. "If you were raised by a pegasus, you'd want to spend all your time in the clouds instead of diving in apple trees."

"Well," Applejack grit her teeth, pushing Appletech out of her way to head-butt Rainbow Dash, who head-butted right back. "you've been raising Angel since she was in diapers! From what I heard and seen, she STILL hates heights! If you think that the pony raising a pegasus determines whether or not that pegasus would want to fly at all, either you're dumber than an apple barrel, or you're messing up your parenting!"

"Hey! You know I've been doing everything I could to get that girl comfortable on a cloud! Or even in a tree! Why do you think I have to practice with her every day?!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" The princess exploded, causing everyone to jump in shock. "...If it would make you happy, Rainbow Dash, then fine. You can stay and watch me cast this spell. That is what started this whole mess, right?" she groaned before concentrating hard on the spell before her, attempting to ignore her audience.

The room was illuminated in a bright pink light before the unicorn noticed Twilight's horn started to give out, a stream of smoke sizzling up to the roof. Mareuscript galloped to Twilight's side and added her orange magic to the mix. The whole room flashed between orange and pink light.

Seeing things start to go wrong, Rainbow Dash and Applejack turned to the teen pegasi. "This isn't looking so good, we should go!" the rainbow pegasus shouted.

"Go, Tech! Get outta here!" Applejack was already hurriedly pushing her younger sister out the door, to which the green pegasus weakly fought back in confusion as the two inched to the opening, fighting against each other on which way to go, though the older sister was winning.

"Applejack!" Appletech fought back. "Mareuscript and Twilight need our help!"

"This is magic stuff, sugar-cube." the older sister explained. "Ain't nothing we can do to help."

Angel was harder to convince that something was wrong as Rainbow Dash hurried to her. "But mom-"

"Go! NOW!" It was too late however. Rainbow Dash was only able to snatch Angel, zip past the Apples, and to the door before, like the bright, blinding light, the six mares were gone.


	3. New World

The next thing the group of six knew, Rainbow Dash smacked the hard tile with a thud as Applejack and Appletech toppled on each other, smacking the cold stone tile. Angel groaned as she sat up, catching Rainbow's attention as she alertly went back to her side. "Angel! Are you alright?" she asked, rushing to her daughter's side and cradling her, completely passing the Apples as they clutched their heads.

"I'm okay...mom?" the teen stated, getting a little confused at her mother's appearance. "...Mom, you don't look like yourself." she stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Appletech," Applejack called, helping her sister to her feet. "you alright, sugar-cube?"

The teen only looked herself over before looking up at her sister. "...Applejack, I think I might've hit my head." she stated before she smiled and worked her way to her feet with a laugh. "That must be it! I just hit my head when we fell over!"

The blonde only raised her brows. "...You've been spending too much time with Pinki..."

Angel simply looked around for a mirror and the pegasi and earth pony looked at the reflection.

Rainbow Dash's hair was still as vibrant as the rainbow, but her rose eyes looked odd with her tan skin. Over her shoulders was a black leather jacket with a patch of her cutie mark on her left shoulder. Under the jacket was a light blue tank top and lose, light, holy blue jeans covered her legs until they reached the white sneakers over her feet.

Angel's hair remained brown, but her own brown orbs seemed awkward to her with her light skin tone. Across her back was a purple t-shirt with a picture of her own cutie mark over the front. Black pants draped over her legs to her own black sneakers.

Applejack's dark tan skin looked similar to her old color, but slightly lighter, so it didn't shock her to see her bright green eyes against the skin of her face framed by her blond hair that was tied over her shoulder and her brown country hat on her head. What did surprise her was the collared white shirt over her torso that was loosely buttoned and tucked in under a belt with her apple cutie mark as the buckle. The belt of black leather held up deep dark blue jeans that tucked under old fashioned, brown country boots designed with red and orange swirls.

Appletech's light skin clashed with her grey eyes as her dirty blond hair messily hung around her shoulders. The red t-shirt she had on had a logo that said "Dr. Pepper" in white letters. The red shirt hung over ripped blue jeans. At the very bottom of the denim, very small, there was her own cutie mark above her white sneakers.

Suddenly, Angel's brown eyes widened. "What happened to Mareuscript and Aunt Twilight?!"

"Right here!" the teen called, clutching her head before helping her hyperventilating mother up from the ground where she lay.

"What happened?" Twilight asked breathlessly. "Where are we? Why didn't the spell work? It was supposed to work!"

"MOM!" Mareuscript shouted, slapping her across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" The two unicorns glanced over at the mirror Angel held up for them.

Twilight's long, straight hair was still dark purple, as were her eyes, but her light skin tone made her freak out even more. She wore a light blue sweater with a deep lavender button up shirt with her cutie mark on the bottom hymn. From her waist down was a skirt that only went down to her knees, covering her calves were black leather boots.

Mareuscript's brown hair reached her shoulders, even at a high pony tail. Her blue eyes grew wide against her pale skin. Covering her arms was her red-orange denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Under the jacket was a bold tomato red tank top with her cutie mark over the left breast. From her waist down were dark blue jeans and black boots stuck out from under the hymn.

"Mom, what happened?" Mareuscript asked. "How'd we get here?"

Twilight had no answer for her daughter. "I-I don't know." she stuttered. "There must've been too much magic behind the spell when you jumped in."

"Your horn was smoking! LITERALLY!" the teen defended herself. "You needed more magic than you had to offer! If I didn't jump on the spell, you wouldn't have had enough magic to do anything except maybe go to the hospital!"

"I think that might've been better." Applejack stated, looking around in a daze.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash huffed. "At least, if nothing happened, nothing would've happened! Now we don't know where we are, or how to get back home!"

Appletech sighed, clutching her head in her hand. "Look, there's nothing we can do about that now, Mareuscript just did what she thought was best, and Twilight never meant to do any harm."

"She's right." Mareuscript nodded. "All we can do now is find some help, and get home."

"Hey, guys," Angel stole their attention. "I think we should follow that guy; he looks promising to help." She pointed to a random man she found wandering the halls with red-brown hair and a suit.

"...I don't really know..." Twilight sighed in hesitation. "We don't know him. We already know that we're in a completely different world, that's why we're all not ponies anymore apparently, this world might have nothing but dangerous people."

"Twi, you know I respect your judgment," Applejack smiled, placing her gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "but you have to admit, we're in a pickle. True, we don't know him, but we don't know anyone here. Trust in a friend starts with a leap of faith in a stranger."

Appletech smiled. "Maybe he could help us get out of here and go home!" Rainbow Dash was already rushing after the stranger with Angel and Mareuscript just behind her. The two Apples started to make their way down the hall when the alicorn sighed and decided to follow for lack of any better plan.

They followed him until he disappeared behind a large door. Despite the alicorn's protests, the six went through the door to find themselves in the center of attention in a large group of nearly thirty men, maybe even more, with a few women.

The man at the end of the table, a mean looking blonde with cold eyes, stared them down in distrust as the red head walked across the room to take his seat. "Don't hurt them, Ludwig!" he cried. "They're pretty bellas!"

"What do you women want?" Ludwig asked impatiently, paying no mind to his friend. "How did you get here?"

"Let me do the talking." Twilight whispered to the five behind her before she cleared her throat. "We don't know." she answered. "We were just at home, doing experimenting, and something went terribly wrong."

"Uncle Ludwig, I agree with Uncle Feli." A teenage girl sitting next to a man that looked a lot like the red head, only with darker hair, stated. "Why not we hear them out?"

"I can't believe you're making me say this, but I agree with Potato Bastardio." the man the girl sat with scowled. "I don't trust them."

"But Lovino!"

"No, Feliciano!" he shouted.

"But papa!" the teen whined

"No means no!"

"I say we give them a shot!" another teenage girl stated with a laugh as she stood from her seat next to a blonde man in a brown jacket. "It's not every day something exciting happens, in fact, nothing ever happens here anymore!"

A teen girl who sat with a short black haired man in a white jacket, who happened to sit next to the blonde man, also stood. "Yeah! Why not?!"

"Angel! Rachel! Sit down!" A man with large, bushy black eyebrows scowled at her from across the table as the two standing teens high-fived each other with a hearty laugh.

Looking over with cocky brown eyes, the girl he called Angel huffed out a laugh and crossed her arms. "Forget it, Artie, just because you raised my big bro doesn't mean you have any power over me!"

"Hold it!" the teen in purple shouted, moving over to the teen who just spoke. "Your name's Angel?"

To this, she smiled. "Yup! Angel N. Jones is the name!"

The first teen gestured to herself. "...That's my name." she stated. "Angel N. Dash"

"...Okay AD," Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, pulling her daughter back from the freaks. "I think we should really leave this up to Twilight, she's got the magic, she'll get us home." With that, she let out another nervous chuckle, turning to the said alicorn. "Right?"

Twilight sighed and turned to the strangers. "We aren't from this world at all." she stated. "We need help getting back home."

"That would require a lot of magic, mom." Mareuscript stated. "It took a lot of magic to get here."

At the sound of the word 'magic', Artie perked up. "I think I can help." he stated.

The unknown teen turned to her father again. "I wanna help too! Can I please help?!"

"For the last time, NO!" Lovino shouted. "Even more so now that eyebrow bastardio is in on it now."

"Si prega di papà?"

Lovino looked at the teen. "Don't think that just because you ask in Italian, I'll change my mind, Justine." he stated.

"I'll cook pizza~!"

The father gazed at her in consideration before he sighed. "...Fine." he huffed. "As long as you stay where I can see you."

Justine nodded as Rachel turned to the black haired man at her side. "Kiku-nii, would you mind if I assist them in returning home as well?" she asked with a formal bow.

To this, Kiku smiled smally, rising to his feet. "It would be rude not to see to it that they return home safely." he stated. "It would also be rude of me to let you go alone. You are still my Imoto, therefore my responsibility."

As Rachel and Kiku bowed respectfully (they would hug, but Kiku loves his personal space), Angel Jones went up to Artie. "How can I help?"

The blonde she sat with only moment ago rushed to her side. "You're not going anywhere, Ang, unless I come with."

The American looked up at her brother in confusion. "Why the nickname, Alfred?" she asked.

Alfred shrugged. "If Angel is her name too," he stated, gesturing to the teen in purple. "then it'll get really confusing really quick if we don't have nicknames. So, you'll be Ang, and she'll be AD."

Lovino smacked his head. "I'm traveling with my daughter and burger bastardio?" he grumbled. "This is not worth a pizza."

After introductions, the thirteen of them walked over to Arthur's basement. Getting past the freaky hall and making it to the Room of Enchantments as Arthur calls it, the six ponies cautiously walked to the center of the circle with three extra girls.

"Rachel-chan!" Kiku cried.

"Ang!" Alfred called.

"Justine!" Lovino growled. "What are you doing?!"

"I want to make sure they make it home okay." Justine answered her father.

"You said so yourself, Kiku-nii, it would be rude to not help them get home." Rachel reasoned with her brother. "This is the only way to know for sure that they'd make it okay."

"I just want to see if I turn into a pony too!" Ang exclaimed in excitement to her brother.

Arthur ignored everything and just moved on with the spell as they all bickered.

"You girls can't come with us! Who knows how much balance has been thrown off already!"

"But, I gotta be sure that you guys are okay!"

"Justine, what did I say about you not leaving my sight?!"

"Actually, Mr. Vargas, the collective power of me and my mom is what brought us here, I think we could send her back here no problem."

"Isn't y'all's collective power what got us in this problem in the first place?"

"Rachel-chan! Please get out of the circle! You don't know what will happen!"

"I'll be fine, Kiku-nii."

"Actually, sugar-cube, you should listen to your brother. There's no guarantee we can get you back here."

"I'll ask one more time. Please. Come. Here."

"Ang, this is where I have to put my foot down!"

"Al! You NEVER put your foot down for ANYTHING!"

"That's because you never tried to RUN AWAY TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

"Cool it, Cowlick! Like Mareuscript said, they can send her back."

"No!"

"...the Explorer!" The father and brothers reached for their daughter and sisters before there was a bright flash of blinding white light. When it dimmed, Arthur was the only one left in the room. The Englishman smiled sinisterly. "Not only have I helped a princess from another dimension, but as an added bonus, I get a vacation from America and his stupid shenanigans."

**No, this is not the end. Here's a link to the next part: s/10668303/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-2-London-Town**


End file.
